To Live Is To Fight
by BlueBellsWillBeSingingHorses
Summary: BlueBellsWillBeSingingHorses' version of Gundam SEED Destiny Episode 5


BlueBellsWillBeSingingHorses' own version of Episode 5 in Gundam SEED Destiny

A/N: This was made out of boredom after I am bed ridden because of broken finger toes bones. Until now I can't walk. *sobs* My debut will be 11 days from now and I can't imagine how will I celebrate it. How unfortunate of me Enough of my rants!

Disclaimer: I do NOT NOT NOT own Gundam SEED/ Destiny. Swear!

_**TO LIVE IS TO FIGHT**_

Dim light illuminated in one of the ZAFT guest rooms as the occupant decided to wander her thoughts in muted radiance. She had been in deep reflection of the happenings a while ago wherein a ZAFT refugee angered her father's ideals. Though the First Bloody Valentine War halted two years ago, she did not expect that someone would plant resentment to her family. She was affected by all of this because she would now take the blame in behalf of her deceased father.

Unnoticed, the automatic door suddenly opened and she was distracted by the elucidation of bright light coming from the outside.

The newcomer approached her, aware of the situation. He said in a mellow and comforting voice, "Cagalli"

There was no response.

Athrun captured her distressing amber eyes. There were no more traces of courage and boldness in it. He touched her cold and trembling hands with his warm grasp, "Don't worry about it, Cagalli. You know that there are people like that."

Finally, Cagalli found her voice and reasoned, "But!"

Athrun tightened his firm grip for she was now misty- eyed.

"Father… to be regarded like that…" The final memories of Lord Uzumi and her flooded in her mind and she was holding back her tears. She continued as sobbing, "He also suffered when he made that decision."

He thought for a while to find the right words to put her at ease. He decided to wrap Cagalli in his reassuring embrace and to feel the heat of his trust in her. Though there was a certain person who begrudged her and the Athha family, he would never doubt her family because he was also there when ORB was engulfed by flames of war. "There is nothing we can do. His mind is probably preoccupied now." This time, he was the one reminiscing the times where his mind was only consumed by rage and vengeance. He was indeed acting childish and irrational in those times and did take haste in his actions.

Feeling that Cagalli somehow was able to comprehend his words, he stared at her and gave his heartening smile in hope that she would regain from her emotional distress. For Cagalli, it was a smile of hope and reliance. Hope- that the confused and juvenile feelings of Shinn Asuka would later change as soon as he would understand the sacrifice made by his father to protect ORB's ideals. Dependency - that as long as her red knight would remain by her side, he would always be there to console her. He promised to protect her after all and that included that he would also protect ORB's ideals at all costs.

This idea reached up to the depths of her disarrayed heart and Athrun's comfort brought shards of relief within her that slowly encapsulated her wellbeing. As a sign of appreciation to the notion, she jumped onto him enclosing in an embrace with tears flowing in her cheeks uncontrollably.

Athrun returned the gesture and tapped her back telling that he was honored to be her crying shoulder. He would always be there when there were times like this. Being the head of a country at an early age would be a burden to a teenager like her and Athrun would be glad to be of help to share her burdens. To live is to fight, right? As long as the two of them were living, they would fight the odds along the way TOGETHER. The scratches that they would be attaining would serve as a mark that they became stronger because they surpassed harder troubles. By holding each other's hands filled with resolve, trust and love, they both decided that they would stumble together, likewise, get up together.

This thought was conversed throughout the contact of each other's body. They both let love made the dialogue for them. No words were enough to exchange the acceptance or response to it.

As soon as they settled down, with Cagalli lying sleepily on the bed and Athrun stroking her hair, she suddenly broke the silence.

"Ath…run"

His voice was still comforting, "Hmmm?"

"I…," she was struggling not to succumb with her sleepiness.

"I?" he trailed off encouraging to continue.

"I… lov…"

He blinked in realization.

"love… you," she was then devoured by drowsiness and just in time entered the world of dreams.

Athrun could not help but showed a rare smile in which unluckily for Cagalli not to see it. It was a heartfelt smile only reserved for her. He could not imagine how she would blush furiously at the confession if she was awake and conscious.

"I know because you always never fail to let me feel it." He then planted a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Thank you for loving me Cagalli."

A/N: Thank you for reading. Constructive criticisms are very much welcomed. Please review. -_-)


End file.
